It is known that sealing compounds can be used for sealing electric plug-and-socket connections, soldered connections or the like. Reactive single- or two-component adhesives and/or sealants that set at room temperature or at higher temperatures are used as sealing compounds. They are processed mostly at atmospheric pressure.
An arc suppression housing has a comb-like design with the contact zone located within the chamber designed as a trough, in particular. Contact tabs are connected here with stranded conductors, for example, in particular by soldering or welding. When the electric contact is established, liquid sealing compound is filled into the chamber from above, distributed by gravity and hardened. The disadvantage here is that, depending on the contour of the chamber possibly defined by certain parameters and on the contact zone design, undercuts and cavities may be created, into which the sealing compound does not penetrate completely as it sets, so that air inclusions that negatively affect the protective function of the compound are formed.